Chances
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Sora made a mistake by rejecting Roxas. But now, Sora wants his love again. He'll do everything to get what he wants, even if it means getting hurt in the process. Question is, can Sora do this? Or will he give up and never reclaim a lost love? Pls R
1. Chapter 1

** Chance are...**

_**Chapter One**_

First days at new schools aren't always as exciting as everyone thought it would be. There would always be the nervousness, the tension between you and the old pips, and most of all is trying to blend in with the new crowd.

Luckily, Sora Hikari had gotten used to these first day era since he always transfer schools. Sora's mom, Aerith, is a really hard working woman since it's just her and Sora living together. Aerith's husband, Zack, died years ago when Sora was just five due to a car accident. So since Aerith's on her own, she has to work really hard for Sora's needs.

The result of Aerith's hard works however, leaves her and Sora to move from one place to another for her company always promotes her and assigns her to a new locations.

Sora hated moving. But never once had he mentioned this to mother for he knew that someday, he and his mom would find a place where they could settle in for good. He just hopes that when that time comes, his mom wouldn't work as hard as before, so that they wouldn't have to move again.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Driving on the roads of Twilight, Sora's seated at the passenger seat, staring at the window, with his earphones plugged on. "Sora…" He heard his mom say. He looked at the driver's seat and removed his left earphone. "Yes?" Sora asked sweetly.

Aerith brushed Sora's hair and caressed his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Sora merely chuckled at this. "Why wouldn't be I, mom?" Aerith removed her hand from Sora's cheek and placed it back on the steering wheel. "It's just… it's your first day again, sweetie." Aerith stated. "Not only that, it's also the middle of the semester."

"I'm okay, mom." Sora smiled, assuring. "Besides. I've lived my whole life transferring schools, so what's there to worry about?" Aerith shook her head with a smile. She stopped her car and said, "We're here." Sora looked out is window and saw a huge building with a dark blue sign that says 'Twilight High'. Sora suddenly felt nervous and excited but he shrugged those things away.

He looked back at his mom and said, "Mom, I have a question."

"Yes?" Aerith asked.

"Why did you drive me to school anyway, when I can just walk on my own?" Sora asked.

"It's your first day again, Sora and I'm worried about you." Aerith stated. "I just wanted you to enjoy this school since it'll be your school for long time."

"Whatcha' mean by that?" Sora asked. Aerith smiled and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "It means that you and I are gonna stay here for good."

"Really?" Sora's eyes widened. "We're… we're not gonna move again?" Sora asked enthusiastically. "As in we're gonna stay here permanently?"

Aerith nodded. "I told my company that you and I need to settle down now. It's been ten years since we've been moving so I decided why not rest for a while." Aerith said. "My company agreed with my decision that's why they assigned me here in Twilight Town knowing that I would do good here without being assigned to a bigger company."

"But why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sora asked. "I could've put a smile on when we first arrived here."

Aerith giggled. "I'm sorry, honey. But I wanted to keep it a surprise 'til the day of your first day in class." Aerith said. "And look, my plan worked. I made you happy on your first day of school."

Sora smiled. "Thanks mom." Sora kissed his mother's cheek and stepped out of the car. "Bye Mom! I'll see ya later!" Sora said before closing the door. "Bye sweetie!"

Once his mom left, Sora turned to the building behind him and walked inside. Sora pulled out a paper from his bag, which contains his class number, schedule and locker number, as he walked towards the locker area.

"Now… let's see…" Sora said as he examined the paper. "My locker is… number 158." Sora shoved the paper inside his pocket and went to locker 158. He placed some things he doesn't need in there and closed his locker. He took his paper again and read his schedule. "Okay… so first, I have homeroom…" He told himself. "And my class is 2-B." Sora stated.

Sora walked along the corridors silently, studying each room he passed by. Once he found his room, he knocked on it. _"One moment please…" _Sora heard a guys say. The door in front of Sora opened and out came a tall, blonde, mullet haired man.

"Hello there." The man greeted cheerfully.

"G-Good Morning, S-Sir." Sora said, nervously. "A-are you Sir Demyx?"

"Yup." Demyx said. "And you are?"

"Sora, sir." Sora stated. "Sora Hikari."

"Ahh Sora." Demyx said as realization hit him. "C'mon then we've been expecting you." Demyx opened the door further and led Sora inside. "Okay class…I'd like you all to meet Sora Hikari." Demyx said. "Now I guess some of you are wondering why Sora join us during this time of year right?"

"Yes!" Some of Demyx's students said.

"Well… you guys can just ask him that on your own since it's something personal about Mr. Hikari here." Demyx said "In the mean time, Sora…" Demyx looked at the said boy. "Why don't you sit over there next to Mr. Hihara?"

Sora looked to where Demyx's pointing and saw a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Sora blushed as he realized that he was staring at the boy. "Sora?" Demyx called for his attention.

Sora snapped out from his gaze and looked at his teacher. "I'm sorry sir." Sora bowed apologetically and went to his sit. Once Sora was already settled in his sit, the blonde boy beside him looked at him and said, "Hi, I'm Roxas!" He said cheerfully and held out a hand for Sora.

"S-Sora." Sora said as he shook Roxas's hand nervously. Roxas gently took his hand back and said, "I guess we're officially friends then, huh?"

"I-I guess." Sora said in a low tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it here in T. High." Roxas smiled. Sora blushed again. "Thanks…" He smiled back.

"Okay! Settle down people." Demyx said. Immediately, the whole homeroom went silent. "It Music time now. Please keep away any unnecessary things and prepare yourself for Music."

"Yes!" The class said in chorus.

"Since we have a new student today, why don't we start off with a review?" Demyx said. "So music is…"

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Sora's next classes were the same as Demyx's Music class. They would start off with a review and when Sora had finally caught off with the lesson, the teacher will proceed with his current lesson.

The bell rang, telling the students that it's already lunch time. Immediately, all of Sora's classmates sprung outside except for one.

"C'mon Sora." Roxas said as he stood beside Sora's table and slung his bag on his right shoulder. "Let's have lunch together." Sora flashed a smile at Roxas, causing the latter to blush and said, "Okay!"

Sora grabbed his bag and slung it to his shoulder. He stood up and said, "Let's go." He grabbed Roxas's hand, causing Roxas's to blushed harder, and dragged the blonde outside.

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas nodded.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

**A/N: **So that's chapter one of Second Chance… Hope you guys enjoyed it… And please don't to forget to leave me your comments and reviews… Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

…Cafeteria**…**

Roxas led Sora to the table where he and his friends usually eat their lunch. Sora hesitated to join them at first but Roxas convinced Sora by telling him that his friends were as nice and fun as he is.

"Hey guys!" Roxas greeted cheerfully as he and Sora sat beside each other.

"Hey Roxas!" His friends said.

"So this is Sora." Xion, a short, black haired that reached only his neck, said "I'm Xion, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Sora smiled. Xion smiled back. "This here is Kairi…" She said and placed a hand on the red haired girl beside her. "Hello." Kairi said sweetly. "And that one, over there beside her is Axel." Xion pointed the red head next to Kairi.

"Hey…" Axel waved his hand.

"Ehem!" Roxas faked coughed which made everyone look at him."I do believe that I was the one who's supposed to introduce Sora to everyone, Xion. Not you."

"Whoa take it easy there, Roxas." Axel smirked. "It's only the boy's first day and you've already claimed him as yours." Axel laughed.

"I do not!" Roxas blushed.

"Yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Axel raised a brow.

"No I'm not!" Roxas retorted as he tried to calm his face down. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry about that, Sora. I guess that's just we guys roll around here." A silver head boy said.

"By laughing at others?" Sora raised a brow.

"Well… it's not laughing at them. It's laughing with them." The silver head boy laughed. Sora laughed as well. "I'm Riku by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Sora smiled. Riku nodded.

"C'mon Roxas…" Axel said. "You know I was only joking."

"I know…" Roxas sighed. "But I don't want Sora to think of me badly just because I'm… like that."

"Don't worry, Rox…" Sora said. _Rox? Where did that come from?_ Sora thought. "I'll still accept you whether you're gay or not. I mean, I don't judge people on what they are. As long as they are true to their selves and they have a big heart, then their fine by me."

"Thanks…" Roxas muttered. "But just so you know I'm Bi. Not gay."

Sora smirked. "Well in that case, I'm Bi too."

"Seriously?" Roxas eyes widened. Sora nodded.

"Tough luck, Xion." Axel said. "Looks like Sora wouldn't be available anymore."

"Why wouldn't I? I said I'm Bi. And Bi people likes male and female." Sora said.

"True…" Axel concluded. "But which do you like more? Boy or Girl?"

"Hmm… I say boys." Sora stated. "It's so much easier if a boys with you rather than a girl."

"Oh." Axel said. "Well Xion, I guess it's bye-bye Sora now, huh?"

"I don't need, Sora." Xion said. "And I don't mean it that way." Xion added and looked at Sora. Sora just nodded.

"That's right, Xion doesn't need nobody else, for Xion already have me." Riku said.

"You two are together?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well… almost." Riku stated. "I'm still waiting for the blessings of Xion's parents. But once I already have them, it'll just be m, Xion,and bye-bye world." Riku wrapped his arm around Xion. Xion blushed. "Anyway… why don't you get excited for the two red-heads over there?"

Axel and Kairi blushed. Sora looked at them and said, "You two?"

Axel nodded. "That's great, guys!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm happy for you guys. I wish I could meet my match too and be just like you guys."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Axel said. "You just have to look to your side and— Ow!" Axel shouted as Roxas thumped his forehead, hard.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure I will."

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Sora was outside the main gate, talking to his cellphone.

"_So how was school?" _Aerith said.

"It was great, mom." Sora said cheerfully. "Everyone was nice, my teachers were great and I even made a whole bunch of friends today."

"_That's great sweetie."_

"Thanks mom!"Sora smiled even though his mom can't see him.

"Hey Sora!" Sora turned around to the sound of his name and saw a familiar blonde with sky blue eyes running towards him. "I was wondering if… ooh… sorry…" Roxas said as he noticed that Sora was on the phone.

'It's okay' Sora mouthed. Roxas just smiled at him apologetically.

"_Sora is that your friend?" _Aerith asked.

"Yeah. He was my first buddy here in Twi High." Sora stated. " His name is Roxas."

"_Roxas. He sounds nice."_

"He is." Sora said cheerfully. "He's even nicer once you got to meet him."

"_Well then I can't wait to meet him, Sora." _Sora smiled as he heard the happiness in his mother's voice. _"If you guys are planning to hang-out, then join them Sora. I wouldn't mind."_

"Really?" Sora asked with a lot of excitement.

"_Sure. Just call when to pick you up."_

"No, I think I'll go home on my own this time, mom." Sora said.

"_Alright dear. Just be careful okay? I love you."_

"Love you too mom." Sora said and hung up the phone. He turned back to Roxas and said, "Weren't you going to say something, Roxas?"

"Oh yeah!" Roxas chuckled. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me—with us to the ice cream store and get some Sea-Salt ice-creams."

"Sea-salt ice-cream?" Sora raised a brow.

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Don't tell me you haven't tried it before."

Sora blushed and shook his head. Roxas patted shoulder as if to tell him that there's nothing to be ashamed of and said, "Don't worry, that's why me and the gang decided to have some ice-cream today." Roxas smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Roxas." Sora smiled. Roxas looked at Sora's eyes and blushed when he saw Sora's orbs glistening with happiness. Roxas looked away and said, "You're welcome."

Sora chuckled. He took Roxas's hand and said, "C'mon Rox. Let's go get this Sea-salt ice-creams you speak of." He grabbed onto Roxas's hand tight and began to run. Sora stopped at his track and looked back at Roxas. "To where exactly?"

Roxas shook his head and took the lead.

"Hey Guys!" Roxas waved at his friends as they reached the Ice-cream store.

"Hey!" Kairi and Xion said simultaneously.

"Listen Roxas…" Axel said. "Kairi and I can't stay long. We have a dinner reservations after this."

"That's okay. I only wanted Sora to know what Sea-salt ice-creams taste like." Roxas stated. "We wouldn't be long too." Roxas smiled. He looked at Riku and said, "I hope that's okay with you two?"

"Of course!" Riku assured. "Xion and I will just go somewhere romantic, right?" Riku winked at Xion. "R-right." Xion blushed.

After buying the sea-salt ice-creams, the gang went their separate ways. "Hey Sora…" Roxas said as he began to lick his ice-cream.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"How come you're not eating your ice-cream yet?" Roxas asked as he licked his ice-cream again.

"Are you sure it's delicious?" Sora asked as he examined the ice-cream. Roxas nodded. "But of course you wouldn't know that 'til you try it." Roxas stated. "That's true." Sora said. He placed the ice-cream in front of his mouth and took a small lick of cream in his mouth. "It's too SALTY!" Sora shouted.

Roxas laughed. "Duh… That's why they call it sea-salt." Sora rolled his eyes and pouted. Roxas blushed. That's the first time he has ever seen that pout and to him, the was the cutest thing in the world. "Try it again, Sora." Roxas said.

Sora licked the ice-cream again and said, "So now it's sweet?" Roxas laughed but didn't say anything. "C'mon let's go." Roxas said and the two began to walk away from the ice-cream.

"Hey Sora…" Roxas said. Sora looked at Roxas, curiously. "Where exactly do you live anyway?"

"Hmm…" Sora removed the ice-cream from his mouth. He crossed his arms in front of chest and said, "I think it's in Station Square?" He brought one hand to his temple and began to rub it in circles. "No, I think it's in Sunset Height—Wait! It's in Station Heights!" Sora exclaimed.

"Really?" Roxas eyes widened. "That's where I live too!"

"No kidding!" Sora grinned.

"I'm not." Roxas said and Sora laughed.

"Then that means the movers in our streets were you!" Roxas said.

"Must be so." Sora laughed. Roxas laughed and said, "We better go then. Our moms will be so surprised once they found out that we already know each other."

"Yeah." Sora smiled. Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and led him towards his house. "Mom… I'm home!" Roxas shouted. He released Sora's hand and set his bag near their center table. "Hey Sweetie…" Tifa, Roxas's mom, said as she entered the living room wearing a black sleeveless and black short with a white apron.

"Hey mom…" Roxas smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. He looked at his mother's back and saw his friend hugging a brunette woman with pink dress, has her hair in a pony tail, and is wearing a white apron as well. Roxas assumed that this is Sora's mom so he smiled to himself.

"Originally, my plan was to introduce you to Sora…" Tifa said which made Roxas look at her. "But since you two already know each other, then my plan won't be necessary anymore." Tifa giggled. Roxas just smiled.

"Aerith…" Tifa said sweetly. "I'd like you to meet my Roxas." Aerith walked towards Roxas and said, "So you're the Roxas my son told me about. Nice to meet you then."

Roxas nodded."You too Mrs. Hikari." Aerith smiled. "And this is my Sora, Tifa." She said as she placed her hands on Sora's shoulder.

"Hello…" Tifa nodded at Sora.

"Hi…" Sora smiled.

"Roxas…" Tifa said.

"Yes mom?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't you take Sora to your room?" Tifa suggested. "Dinner will ready 20 minutes so until then why don't you show Sora some of your stuff."

"Okay." Roxas said. "C'mon Sora." Sora nodded and they both ran upstairs.

"Whoa! This is you're room!" Sora exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm." Roxas simply said and sat on his bed.

"Oh wow, you have a skateboard!" Sora ran towards Roxas's closet and took the skateboard beside it. "I have one too at home. It kinda looks like this, only it's in color blue."

"Sweet." Roxas said. "Maybe we could ride our skateboards tomorrow on our way to school."

"Yeah." Sora said and placed the skateboard back. Sora walked over to Roxas's computer table and gasped when he saw a guitar. "A guitar?" Sora looked at Roxas. "You play?" Roxas nodded. "Well then sing for me." Roxas blushed and shook his head, "Not now."

Sora pouted. "Fine. Kill joy." Roxas chuckled.

"Do you mind if sing?" Sora asked. Roxas shook his head. Sora grinned and began to strum the first notes of his song.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"How was I?" Sora asked.

"Your awesome!" Roxas smiled. "We should sing together sometime."

"Alright!" Sora said cheerfully.

"_Boys! Dinner!"_ They heard Tifa say.

"Coming mom!" Roxas shouted at the open door. "I'll race you, Sora." But when he looked back at the said boy, Sora was already gone, leaving the guitar resting on the bed.

"Sora!" Roxas groaned.

"_Better hurry up slowpoke!"_ He heard Sora say so he ran towards the dinning room.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

**A/N: **Sorry if the chapter's a little long… I just had to do that…. Hehehe…. Hope you liked this chapter… xD Don't forget to leave a Review, okay? Thank you… xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The sound of the doorbell made Sora come running to the front door. "Coming!" Sora shouted. He opened the door and greeted the blonde boy in front of him. "Ye-llo!"

"Morning." Roxas smiled.

"Mornin'!" Sora said cheerfully.

"So, you ready to go?" Roxas asked.

"Just give me one second." Sora said. He went over to their center table and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and called for his mom. "Mom! Roxas and I go now."

Aerith went to the living, wearing her trademark pink dress and a white apron with ruffles on the side. "Alright dear." Aerith smiled. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will mom." Sora smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. He went over to Roxas and stepped out of the house. "Bye mom!" Sora waved back. "Goodbye sweetie." Aerith said sweetly.

"Bye Mrs. Hikari." Roxas bowed down.

"Goodbye Roxas." Aerith smiled. Roxas smiled back and left with the brunette.

"Dude where's your skateboard?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at Roxas and saw that the blonde was holding a skateboard on his left hand. "Oh yeah!" Sora mentally slapped himself in the head. "I almost forgot about that." Sora laughed. He quickly went back at his house and grabbed his skateboard.

"Okay. I'm here." Sora announced. He placed his skateboard down and jumped on it. Roxas did the same. "Do you wanna race?" Roxas asked.

"Well… not exactly." Sora said truthfully. "I not yet familiar with the routes here so might as well have a slow ride instead."

"Okay." Roxas said. "But next time, I'm gonna race ya and beat you to school."

Sora smirked. "You sure about that?"

"Positive." Roxas said proudly.

"We'll see." Sora laughed as began to roll away.

"Wait for me, Sora." The brunette just laughed.

"Hey Roxas…" Sora asked as Roxas caught up with him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering why your dad wasn't home last night?" He tilted his head to the side so that he could look at Roxas properly.

"My dad's on business trip." Roxas stated. "But don't worry, my dad said that he'll be back this weekend."

"Oh." Sora said.

"My mom said that she'll even invite you for dinner on Saturday for dad's arrival."

"Really?" Sora's eyes shone with happiness.

Roxas chuckled. "What are you getting excited about?" Roxas asked. "It not like it's the first time you'll be going to my house."

Sora pouted. "I know. But we're going to your house again." Sora stated. "And this time, I get to meet your dad." Roxas shook his head but then continued to 'skate' towards school.

As the two reached Twilight High, they immediately went to their lockers.

"So this is your locker." Roxas commented as they reached locker 158. "Mine's over there." Roxas pointed at the locker five spaces away from Sora's. He looked back at Sora and said, "Well at least your locker's close to me."

"Eh? Why's that?" Sora asked.

"That way, you wouldn't be lost in case you need to look for me." Roxas poked Sora's nose ands laughed.

"Hey!" Sora pouted. Roxas laughed again and went to his locker.

Sora closed his locker door and zipped his bag. "I've got my things, Roxas." He said as he walked towards the blonde.

"Me too." Roxas smiled and closed his locker.

"Let's go?" Sora asked.

"Yup, and I'll race you." Roxas said as he ran.

"Roxas!" Sora whined. "You cheater!"

"No I'm not. You're just a slow poke." Roxas laughed as he continued to run towards their classroom.

"Roxas…" Sora shook his head and chased after the blonde. When Sora reached their classroom, Roxas was already in his seat, doodling something in his notebook. Roxas looked up from his notebook and said, "Oh hey!" Roxas grinned. "Took you long enough to get here."

Sora grunted. "Don't gloat." Sora commanded. "If I'm not mistaken, you just arrived here as well."

"Do you have any proof?" Roxas raised a brow.

"No." Sora fumed. Roxas just laughed. Sora shook his head. He took his seat next to Roxas and placed his bag beside his desk.

"Hey guys!" Sora and Roxas looked up and saw one of their energetic friends, Kairi.

"Hello?" Roxas said unsure.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi smiled. Sora smiled back. "Anyway, the reason I came here is because I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us later this afternoon?"

"Where?" Roxas asked.

"Well… Since Sora is new here, I've decided to show him around!" Kairi stated, cheerfully.

"That's great, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "I'll come."

"Really?" Kairi asked, excitedly. Sora nodded. Kairi smiled.

"You'll come too, right?" Sora looked at Roxas, pleadingly.

"Of course." Roxas sighed then smiled.

"Great!" Sora squeezed Roxas's cheek.

"Ow!" Roxas pouted as he rubbed his injured cheek.

Sora laughed. "You know, you look cute when you pout." Sora giggled. Roxas, however, blushed at this. Sora looked at Roxas and saw the tint of red in Roxas's cheeks. Sora blushed as he realized what he just said.

"Roxas… I didn't mean it that way." Sora said. "But the thing is, it's true."

"I know." Roxas said. "I'm just not used to getting compliments." Roxas half-lied. _Well, technically, I know how to handle compliments, but from you? I don't think so._

Sora smiled. The bell finally rang and Sir Demyx entered the classroom.

=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=

"So you boys ready to go?" Kairi asked Sora and Roxas as she and Axel reached the main gate.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"What about Riku and Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Xion and Riku wouldn't be able to come 'cause they have a date tonight." Axel stated.

"Aww…" Sora cooed. " Now I really wish I DO have someone to date."

"You do." Axel said. " Like I've told you before, you just need to look on you si— OW!" Axel looked at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asked innocently

"You thumped me!" Axel said.

"No I didn't." Roxas said.

"Yes you…" Axel sighed. "…Never mind."

Roxas smiled.

"C'mon guys." Kairi said. "We better get going if wanted to show Sora every corner of Twilight Town." Kairi grabbed Axel's hand and intertwined them as they began to walk.

"C'mon Roxas." Sora said cheerfully. "You'll can be my tour guide this afternoon."

"Tour guide?" Roxas raised a brow.

Sora laughed. He took Roxas's hand, making the latter blush, and dragged him towards their friends.

The four friends spent their time roaming around Twilight Town, showing Sora different places and their favorite hang-out spots.

"Whew! Some town you got here, huh?" Sora said as they reached the park.

"Sure is dude." Axel said.

Sora laughed. "Hey Roxas…" Sora looked at the said blonde. "Do you wanna ride the swings with me?"

"Err… Sora…" Roxas began. "Don't you think we're a little too old for that?"

Sora pouted. "You're no fun." Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Sora, Axel and I will 'swing'…" Kairi quoted with her fingers. "…With you."

"Okay!" Sora smiled.

Sora and Kairi sat on the swings while Axel pushed them.

"C'mon Roxas…" Sora shouted as his swing went up. "You're missin' out the fun."

Roxas shook his head. "I'd rather watch you instead."

"What?" Sora asked as Axel pushed him.

"N-nothing." Roxas blushed as he realized what he said.

"If you say so." Sora laughed.

Roxas smiled. He went under a nearby by tree and leaned against it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and rested his head on the tree. He looked at the brunette and sighed heavily. "I wonder if I could ever tell you my feelings, Sora."

"Sure you can." A voice startled Roxas. Roxas looked at his right and saw Kairi, smiling.

"K-Kairi!" Roxas looked alarmed.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Kairi laughed.

"How long have you been standing there?" Roxas asked, terrified.

"Long enough to hear your 'feelings' for Sora." Kairi giggled.

Roxas blushed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Kairi said.

"Nothing?" Roxas repeated. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly that."

"But… don't you usually help out when two people… well in this case me… are in love?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah… but the confession part is not my problem." Kairi stated.

Roxas sighed heavily. "But how am I gonna do that?" Roxas asked. "I mean first of all, I don't know a thing or two about love and—"

"You're bluffing, Roxas." Kairi crossed her arms.

"Kairi, have you seen me in love before?" Roxas raised a brow.

"No…" Kairi said softly.

"See… that's why this is important to me." Roxas fumed. "It's the first time I've actually felt this and I know for sure that this is love."

Kairi smiled. "So you really think Sora's the one?"

"Yes!" Roxas exclaimed. Kairi laughed. "Well, I don't really need to help you with your confession to Sora." She said. "All you need to do is to be true to yourself and tell him everything you wanted to say."

"What if I mess up?" Roxas asked, worried.

"That's okay." Kairi said. "It's part of the loving process." Roxas sighed. "But when that happens, I'm sure something good will happen and it'll all be better again."

"If you say so." Roxas said. "Thanks Kai—"

"SORA!" They heard Axel shouted.

Kairi and Roxas immediately brought their attention to the two boys and saw Sora lying on the ground with his face buried in the sand. Roxas rushed to Sora's side and lifted him. He sat him up and said, "Sora, are you okay?" Sora nodded slowly.

Roxas looked over shoulder and asked Axel. "What happened?"

"Well… Sora asked me to push him higher, so I did." Axel said. "But then I kinda lost control of the swing which made Sora fall." He finished in a sad tone.

"It's okay, Axel." Sora said. "It's not your fault." He smiled. "And Roxas…" He looked at the said blonde. "I'm alright. I promise." Roxas sighed. "That's good." He said and hugged Sora. Sora blushed at the sudden movement. Roxas blushed as well but he didn'tn't care about that right now. What's important is that Sora's not hurt.

He stood up and helped Sora up as well.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Roxas." Sora said, sheepishly. "But you know, the reason I was so childish back there is because I have you guys." Sora smiled, enthusiastically. "You guys were my first real friends that's why when you said we would hang-out, I got so excited in trying different things with you."

Roxas sighed. He looked at his bestfriend and said, "Its okay to be childish sometimes, Sora." He placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders and said, "But promise me, next time you wouldn't do reckless things again that might make me worry, okay?"

"Alright." Sora smiled. "So does that mean my bestfriend really cares about me?"

Roxas blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Aww… thank you, Roxie." Sora cooed and hugged his bestfriend which made Roxas blush harder.

Axel and Kairi just laughed at this.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

A/N: Hehehe… that's chapter three… Hehehe… Don't forget to leave your reviews… Thank you… xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"I'll be back later, dear." Aerith said as she head for the door with Sora tailing her close by. "You don't have to wait for me, Sora. I already have a key." She said as she showed Sora a duplicate of their house key. "Now if you ever feel tired already, don't hesitated to sleep, okay? And by the time you wake up tomorrow, I'll have your favorite breakfast served and ready to eat."

"Thanks mom!" Sora smiled. She kissed his mother's cheek and said, "Have fun with Aunt Tifa, okay Mom? And try not to worry about me that much. After all, it's been a while since you had a girls' night out, right?" Sora laughed.

Aerith smiled. "Thanks Sora." Aerith kissed Sora's forehead and head outside.

"Tell Aunt Tifa I said hi." Sora shouted before he closed the door.

Sora locked the door and head straight for his room. He plopped himself on his bed and sighed. It's Eight o'clock in the evening and yet Sora's already bored.

Sora sighed. He stood up and walked over to his study table as he remembered his unfinished home work. He sat in front of the table and grabbed his Math book and notebook from his bag.

Sora groaned as he examined his Math homework. Sora hates Math, that's why he sometimes gets low grades in this subject.

Sora sighed again. He began doing his Math homework but as he reached problem number 5, he decided to quit it since he couldn't figure out.

He took his iPod from the drawer on his right, and plugged the earphones on his ear. The song 'Your Guardian Angel' began to play as Sora closed his book and notebook and set it aside on the table.

Sora noticed that his cellphone was blinking. _Now who could be calling at a time like this? _He thought.

He took his earphones off and placed the receiver on his ear. "Hello, Good Evening." Sora greeted.

"_Hey Sora!" _

"Roxas!" Sora shouted cheerfully. He heard the man on the other line laugh which made him pout. "Why'd you call man?" He asked as he tried his best to stay cool. "Is something wrong?"

"_No, nothing's wrong." _Roxas stated. _"I was just wondering what my bestfriend's doing right now."_

"Oh nothing really." Sora looked at his Math book then frown. "Just doing my home works, that's all."

He heard the blonde smirk. "What are you smirking at?" Sora asked.

Roxas chuckled. _"Nothing, it just that…" _Roxas paused. _"It's so hard to believe that Sora Hikari is doing his home work at a time like this."_

Sora pouted. "But it's true." He whined

Roxas laughed. _"Okay what homework are you doing right now?"_

"Our Math home work…" Sora stated. "The one on page 49."

"_Hmm…" _Roxas said like he was examining something. _"Let me guess, you're stuck on problem number 5, aren't you?"_

Sora's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"_Well… Roxas just knows a lot of things." _Roxas laughed.

"Haha." Sora said sarcastically.

Roxas chuckled. _"Want me to come over? I could teach if you want."_

"A-Are you sure?" Sora asked. "I mean, wouldn't that be a bother?"

Roxas smirked. _"Nah." _Roxas said. _"I'll be going now, okay? Meet me at your front door in exactly 2 minutes."_

Sora sighed. "Alright…" With that Sora hung up and waited for his bestfriend. In exactly 2 minutes, Sora's doorbell rang. Sora rushed towards the front door and opened it for his bestfriend.

"Hi!" Roxas greeted.

"Hi yourself." Sora rolled his eyes but then smiled. "Wait… is it okay for you to leave your house?"

"Yeah." Roxas said. "After all, my house's already a big guy, he can take care of himself." Roxas laughed. Sora rolled his eyes. "But in case Mr. Nice guy is worried, I locked my house up and brought the key with me."

Sora sighed in relief. "I guess Roxas is responsible after all." He said, teasingly. Now it's Roxas's turn to roll his eyes. Sora giggled and led Roxas to his room.

"Okay… let's see…" Roxas began as he sat in front of Sora's table. Sora pulled put a chair under his table and sat next to the blonde. "The sum of two numbers is 63." Roxas read the problem on Sora's book. "Their difference is 19. Find the two numbers."

"See… it's hard." Sora complained.

"What?" Roxas smirked. "It's not that hard. You just need to concentrate and find the right solution."

"But I kept on doing that!" Sora protested. "It wasn't even the most exciting ten minutes of my life." Sora muttered. Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Okay, grab a pen and a paper." Sora did as he was told and handed them to Roxas.

"Alright… all you need to do is…" Roxas showed Sora his technique in solving these problems, and when Sora had finally understood Roxas's technique, he did the rest of his Math homework and finished in no time.

"There! I'm finish!" Sora grinned as he closed his Math book and Math notebook. "Thanks for helping me, Roxas." He looked at the said blonde.

"No problem." Roxas smiled. He stood up and stretched his arms. He went over Sora's bed and made himself comfortable. Sora placed his things in his bag and set his bag under his table.

He went over his bed and sat next to the blonde. "So… Whatcha' wanna do now?"

"Hmm…" Roxas sat up. "I would like to…" Roxas trailed off.

"To what?" Sora asked.

"To…"

"To?" Sora repeated, patiently.

"To…"

"Just spit it out Roxas!" Sora shouted.

"I would like to kiss you, Sora!" Roxas burst out.

"Wha-what?" Sora asked, shocked.

"I said 'I would like to kiss you, Sora." Roxas repeated, this time softer.

"W-why?" Sora asked, nervously.

"Would you ever believe me if I said: It's because I'm in love with you Sora?" Roxas said.

Sora blushed. "A-are you sure?"

But Roxas didn't say anything. Instead, he placed his hand under Sora's chin and pressed his lips against Sora's sweet pink lips.

"Roxas…" Sora said in the kiss. "A-are you sure you're in love with me?" He asked. "Don't you think it's just some mixed emotions which made you think that you're in love with me?"

"I'm sure about it, Sora." Roxas said, anxiously. "Don't you believe me?"

"You know I want to…" Sora said softly. "But I just can't."

"Why?" Roxas sounded hurt.

"Because you're my best-buddy." Sora stated. "How could you love someone who is your bestfriend?"

"Simple." Roxas stated. "You're Sora and you make me happy. That's how I know I can love my bestfriend without any doubts."

"But still… it's impossible." Sora defended.

"Nothing's impossible when you're in love, Sora!" Roxas merely shouted. Sora just froze at Roxas's sudden outburst. "I love you, Sora." Roxas said. "Isn't that enough to just love me back without having any questions?"

"No… it's not that." Sora said softly.

"Then what?" Roxas said, impatiently.

"It's just that…" Sora trailed.

"It's just that you don't like me, right?" Roxas said bitterly.

"No…" Sora said in a low tone. "But it's because—"

"It's because you're already in love with somebody else, right?" Roxas shouted. "RIGHT?"

"No!" Sora shouted. "I'm not in love with somebody nor will I ever will be!"

Roxas smirked. "Then you must be the loneliest person in the world if you weren't to love anyone." He mocked.

"Fine, I can love someone but I didn't say it was now!" Sora fumed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still waiting for that special someone to come!"

Roxas's brow furrowed. Sora looked at Roxas's eyes in saw anger in those sky blue eyes. "So you're saying I'm not that special for you?"

"I didn't say that." Sora said, now getting more and more impatient.

"Then why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because you're my bestfriend." Sora said exasperatedly. "Don't you get it?"

"Which leads us back to—"

"Just because you're my bestfriend that doesn't mean I didn't like you." Sora cut Roxas off. "I care about you Roxas. More than anything." Sora said as his voice started to tone down. "You're my first real friend that's why I chose this kind of relationship because I know this is where we would last forever." Sora panted.

Roxas froze. He hadn't seen this side of Sora for never once in his life had he tried an attempt to make Sora angry. "S-Sora." Roxas stuttered. "I-I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I didn't know you care about me that much to the point, where you wanted to keep me as your friend forever."

"Well now you do!" Sora's voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said ashamed. He stood and said, "If it'll makes you feel better, I'll just go now and pretend that this whole thing never happened." Roxas smiled weakly and head for the door.

But before Roxas's hand could touch the knob, Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked at Sora from the corner of his eye and saw a sad expression on Sora's night blue orbs.

Sora made Roxas face him. Sora suddenly felt the world on his shoulders as he saw some tears on Roxas's eyes. He sighed and said, "Look…" He sighed again and cupped Roxas's cheek. "If you really love that much, then you'd be willingly to wait for me right?" Sora asked but got no answer. "You'd be willingly to wait for the time when I'll be able to accept and love you back, right?"

"When's that?" Roxas asked as he tried to hide the sadness in voice.

"I'm not sure." Sora looked at him, apologetically. "But I'm sure, someday, that day will come."

Roxas smiled weakly. "Thanks for those comforting words, Sora."

"A-anytime." Sora faked smiled. "Sorry for the sudden outburst, too."

"It's okay." Roxas beyond whispered. He smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sora and rested his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's body and as if on cue, Roxas burst into tears.

"Ssh… Ssh… It's okay… It's okay… I'm here… I'm here." Sora cooed as he rubbed Roxas's back in circles. Roxas parted from the hug and looked at Sora with his blood shot hues. He wiped his eyes and said, "I better go now." He faked smiled. "I'll see tomorrow, okay?"

Sora just nodded. Roxas turned to the door and opened it. "Roxas…" The voice was sweet and almost pleading which made Roxas turn around again.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas smiled.

"G-Goodnight." Sora managed a smiled.

"Goodnight." Roxas whispered. He turned to the door again but was stopped by the same sweet voice again. "Sora?" he looked at the said boy questioningly.

"Umm… be careful, okay?" Sora said. "And don't do anything stupid."

"I won't and thanks for your concern." Roxas smiled. He looked at Sora and brushed his bangs away. "I love you, Sora." Roxas kissed his forehead and left. Once the door was shut, Sora sunk on his knees and cried as he heard faint sobs on the other side of his door.

"Was I really that harsh on him?" Sora asked himself as cried his heart out.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys… hehe xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"So… have you told him yet?" Kairi asked as she and Roxas carried their bentos to their table. "Yeah…" Roxas sighed. "It's didn't go well, huh?" Kairi almost frowned.

"So you can tell." Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes. Roxas didn't mean for it to sound rude, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about THAT right now. He took his seat next to Sora and began eating his bento.

"So Roxas…" Axel began. "Are you and Sora together yet?" Axel laughed. Kairi kicked the said red-head under the table which made him glare at her. "What?" Axel asked, irritated.

"You shouldn't be asking about Roxas's personal life not unless he wants to." Kairi stated.

"What? Did you screw up?" Riku asked Roxas. Kairi leaned over Axel and thumped Riku's forehead. "OW!" He looked at Kairi. "Why'd you do that?"

"Nothing!" Kairi fumed.

"Then why did you hit me?" Riku asked. "I was only asking if Roxas screw—"

"Roxas didn't screw up." Sora said, speaking for the first time.

"What?" Riku asked, dumfounded.

"Roxas didn't mess up last night," Sora stated. "I just didn't wanna be with him." Sora looked down at his bento. "That's all…" He added sheepishly.

"Why? Is Roxas not good enough for you?" Axel chuckled.

"Shut up, Axel." Roxas muttered.

"What? I was only asking." Axel said. "Is it wrong to ask—"

"I SAID SHUT UP, AXEL!" Roxas shouted as he stood up violently, knocking down his chair and bento box in the process.

"Hey! Tone it down, Roxas!" Riku said, being the eldest in the group. "You don't need to shout at us just because you got rejected."

"BUT I'm NOT—" But before Roxas could finish his sentence, Sora placed a hand on his shoulder motioning for him to stop. He picked Roxas's chair up and told the boy to seat down.

"Look guys," Sora said. "I know it's kinda unbelievable for Roxas to not get me but please…" Sora said, pleadingly. "Please don't rub it in his face."

"Sora…" Roxas muttered as he stared with wide eyes at the boy who is defending him. "Roxas is my bestfriend." Sora continued. "That's why I chose to stay friends with him because I don't want our relationship to be ruined by something like 'that'."

Sora sighed. He looked at his friends one by one and saw the questioning looks in their faces. Sora sighed again. "But if you're all really worried about Roxas, then let be the first to say that I've already told him something that wouldn't allow him to do something stupid."

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"I told him to wait for me until the time comes when I'll be able to love him back." Sora explained.

Axel nudged on Roxas's ribs. "See Roxas… the dude cares about you…" Axel said. "So stop moping around and finish your bento or I'll eat them myself."

Roxas sighed and ate what was left of his bento.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"Xion…" Sora panted as she passed the said girl in the hallway. "…Have you seen Roxas? We were supposed to be home minutes ago."

"Oh… uhh…" Xion said as she tried to think. "I think he's in the garden."

"Really?" Sora smiled. "Thanks Xion." Sora waved at the black-haired girl and head for the garden.

As Sora reached the garden, the sight of his bestfriend almost made Sora feel uneasy. Roxas was seated at the edge of the fountain, staring at the ground, and somehow he looked like he had been crying for a long time.

His hair was a mess. His eyes were puffy and red. His hands were on his lap and shoulders were slumped forward. Roxas sobbed heavily which caught the brunette's attention. Suddenly, Sora felt a slight pang in his heart and it made him feel guilty.

"_Could it be that I was the one responsible for Roxas's disposition?" _Sora asked himself.

"Hey Roxas…" Sora heard a girl's voice say which made him look up again. There, Sora saw a blonde haired girl, wearing a white dress and was carrying a sketch pad in her right hand.

Roxas looked up. He sobbed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hi Namine..." He said flatly.

"Namine?" Sora repeated. "Isn't she the anti-social girl in our class?"

"Is something wrong, Roxas?" Namine asked sweetly as she placed a comforting hand on Roxas's shoulder. Suddenly, Sora felt the urge to hit the girl with all his might. But then again, Sora told himself not to for the girl never did anything to him that might give a reason to do. Plus, she's a girl. He didn't want to cause a trouble just because he hit a girl.

"Why do you care?" Roxas asked irritated as he removed Namine's hand from his shoulder. "Last time I tried to befriended you, you kicked me in the knee and pounded me with your sketch pad."

Namine laughed. "We were young, Roxas." She laughed again. As soon as she regained her composition again, she took a deep breath and sat beside Roxas. "Look…" Namine began. "I didn't come here to talk to you about the past. I came here because I wanted to help you."

Roxas looked at here, bewildered.

Namine smiled. "You seemed awfully sad today, so I figured I came here and talk to you." Namine explained. "Also… this is my drawing spot which is kinda why I noticed you." She added sheepishly.

"Oh… Sorry… I didn't know the fountain was a private property." Roxas said sarcastically.

Namine sighed. "Please Roxas… let me help." Namine said. She took Roxas's hand in her's and said, "I promise that after we have this talk everything would better. More than better for your liking the least."

Roxas tried to remove his hand from Namine's but the other blond just tightened her grip. Roxas sighed. "Alright… just promise me you wouldn't make fun of me."

"I promise." Namine said. "I'll be a good listener."

"Thanks… I needed that." Roxas said. "A good listener." Roxas added. Namine just smiled. Roxas sighed.

"Okay here goes… I—" Roxas hesitated. "There's this person whom I really like, so I asked that person out. Problem is… I wasn't anywhere near good for h—that person that's why I got rejected."

"That's your problem?" Namine asked.

"Are you mocking me?" Roxas sounded offended.

"No. No, no, no, no." Namine defended. "What I meant was… if that's what you're crying about then you're just wasting your time, Roxas."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I mean that crying your eyes out to that guy is just a waste of your time and energy." Namine explained further. "If the guy doesn't love you, then let him be. It's not like you can please everybody, right?" Namine said. "Besides, there's still lots of other guys out there that deserves your love more than he does."

"Thanks… but… But how did you know it was guy?" Roxas asked.

"Because if it was a girl, your line would be like this: There's this girl…" Namine said.

"Oh…" Roxas said. "Hey… just so you know… I'm not gay. I'm Bi. Meaning…"

"You can like girls too." Namine cut off with a smile.

Roxas smiled back weakly. He sighed. "Listen…"

"Yeah?" Namine looked at the other blonde.

"Do you really think that there's someone who's more deserving of my love than the person I adore right now?" Roxas asked sadly.

"Yes." Namine said. "And I'm sure, whoever that deserving person is, will love you as much as you have loved that boy."

"But I love him, Namine." Roxas said. "I can't just let him that easily."

"I know it's hard." Namine rubbed the back of Roxas's hand with his thumb. "That's why I'm here to help you."

"And how will you do that?"

"Simple. I'll show you the person who deserves your love the most." Namine stated.

"Where?" Roxas asked. Namine didn't answer though. She cupped Roxas's cheeks and pressed his lips on Roxas. Roxas quickly pushed Namine away and looked at her with horrified expression.

"What are you doing?" Roxas panted.

"I told you, I'll show you the one who deserves your love." Namine said.

"But that can't be you!" Roxas shouted. "You—you hated me."

"That's not true." Namine said in a low voice. "I only hated you because I love you." Namine looked away as her face began to tint with red.

"You mean all those years of insults were just pretend?" Roxas asked. Namine nodded. She faced Roxas again and said, "Please Roxas." Namine said almost too pleadingly. "Please be happy with me."

She took Roxas's hand in hers and stare at Roxas's ocean blue orbs. "I promise I would never ever let you down and in just two weeks, I assure you that you would forget about that boy and forget about everything."

Roxas sighed. "You really do love me huh?"

Namine blushed but nodded. Roxas sighed. He took Namine's chin and lean in. "Guess it's worth a shot." Namine smiled at this. Roxas leaned in again and closed the gap between his and Namine's lips.

Sora gasped. "Roxas!" Sora shouted without thinking. Immediately, he hid behind a wall that separates the hallway and the garden.

Roxas parted from the kiss and looked around, curiously. "What's wrong?" Namine asked.

"Nothing." Roxas said. "I just thought I heard my named being called."

"Probably just your imagination." Namine suggested.

"Probably." Roxas said. He leaned in again and kissed Namine again. "I think I can love you too, Namine." Roxas whispered in the kiss.

"No! No! No!" Sora shouted as he ran back to the hallway leading to anywhere. _Why? _Sora kept asking himself as he ran through the empty hallways. _Why?_

As Sora made a left, a blur of red hit him hard which made fall backwards on the ground. Sora groaned. "Aww… That hurt." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and held a hand for whoever it is that hit but unfortunately that person was already up.

Sora looked up. His eyes widened and said, "I'm sorry, Axel." Sora bowed. "I should've looked to where I was going." He looked at the red-head apologetically.

"Nah… it okay—Sora?" Axel asked worriedly as he spotted some tears in Sora's eyes. "What happened?"

"_Roxas…"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Roxas did what?" Kairi exclaimed as she, Sora and Axel settled themselves under a tree by the park. Sora and Axel sat on the grass underneath the tree while Kairi remained standing, pacing back and forth. "A-are you sure about that?" Kairi stopped in front of Sora.

"Yes!" Sora cried, frustrated. "I saw it with my own two eyes, Kairi!"

"But why would he do that?" Kairi asked with a lot of disappointment. "Didn't Roxas tell you that he loves you?" Kairi looked at Sora who just nodded sheepishly. "So why the heck in the world would he do something like that?"

"Kairi…" Axel said as she took Kairi's hand and pulled her down to him. "Calm down." He pulled Kairi in his arms as he rubbed the other's shoulder soothingly. He turned his gaze to Sora and said, "Sora… don't you think you're overreacting a bit. I mean come on, Roxas's my bestfriend and I know for sure that Roxas would never do something like."

"But I saw it, Axel!" Sora shouted. "Don't you believe me?"

"I do Sora." Axel said. "I always do." H e looked at Sora and sighed, "It's just that… there are some certain things we need to clarify before we jump into conclusion."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well… from what you've told me, Roxas didn't get the girl. The girl went to him." Axel stated. "You see, Roxas is at his weakest point right now for he is heart broken." Sora cringed at this but Axel ignored it. "Namine on the other hand took this chance to take advantage of him that's why she got what she wants."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Axel." Sora said as if all the hopes in the world has left him. "I heard Roxas say that he thinks he can love Namine too."

Axel eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry dude." He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and smiled at him with sympathy. Sora smiled weakly and muttered a 'thanks'. Axel sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I gave him a piece of my mind?" Axel asked as he clenched his fist together.

Sora placed a hand on Axel's wrist and lowered his hands down. "There's no need to do that, Axel." Sora smiled. "It's cool. I'm alright." He released his grip on Axel's wrist and sighed heavily. He leaned back against the tree and said, "Besides, this is all my fault in the first place. So why should Roxas take any burden if the one's to blame is me?"

"Sora…" Kairi said. "Please… don't blame yourself." She looked at Sora pleadingly. "Even if you say you are the root this problem, still, Roxas doesn't have the right to do that because he already have you."

Sora shook his head. "Roxas… has every right to do that, Kairi." Sora said in a low voice. "Roxas is not mine. We're not together. That's why Roxas is free to choose who ever he please because Roxas doesn't have a commitment with me." _Yet. _Sora mentally added the last part.

"But…"

Sora shook his head again. "It's okay." Sora smiled. "I'll be alright. I promise."

Kairi sighed. "If you say so." Kairi said, unsure. "I'm just sorry that Roxas's doesn't know how nice you are."

"Nah…I'm sure does." Axel said which made the two look at him. "He's just confused."

Sora smiled. But Sora's smile eventually faltered as he remembered something. "Hey guys…"

"Yes?" Kairi and Axel said in union.

"If Roxas ever introduces Namine tomorrow and permanently make her as our friend, would you promise that you two would accept her just as you accepted me?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Kairi's brow furrowed.

"It's for Roxas." Sora stated.

"But…" Kairi paused. "What about you?"

"I told you… I'll be alright." Sora smiled then sighed.

"Alright…" Kairi said. "But I'm doing this for you, Sora."

"Thanks." Sora smiled.

Axel smiled. He ruffled Sora's hair and said, "Don't worry little dude, if anything happens, Kairi and I would be here to help you and I promise that we'll do our best to make everything better."

"Thanks guys." Sora wrapped his arms around his two friends as he silently cried to himself.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

N E X T D A Y …

"Hey guys…" Roxas greeted cheerfully as he reached their usual table.

"Hey!" Riku, Kairi, Axel and Xion said. Sora looked up to say something but was stopped by the sight before him. There, standing next to Roxas was the blonde girl who steal Sora's love life away from him.

Sora looked away as he spotted Roxas and Namine's intertwined fingers.

"Hey Sora…" Roxas greeted the brunette who hasn't say anything yet since he first arrived. Sora grunted. Roxas frowned but didn't push any further.

"So… what's Namine doing here, Roxas?" Xion asked, trying her best to sound cool.

"Well…" Roxas grinned. "I came here to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Namine."

"Sora!" Kairi cried.

Roxas looked at the brunette and saw him choking. He quickly released Namine's hand and went to Sora's side. He wrapped his arms around Sora's stomach and squeezed it. "Come on, Sora. Spit it out." Roxas squeezed Sora's stomach again and out came a shrimp.

"Whew!" Roxas sighed. "That was a close one."

"Yeah… thanks." Sora muttered.

"You sure you're alright now?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. Roxas smiled. "Okay… back to Namine…" Roxas said as if nothing had happen. "Namine the guys… Guys… Namine."

Namine smiled at them and held a hand for each one of them to shake.

Sora sighed. _This is gonna be a long year._

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"Sora!" Roxas shouted as he spotted his 'bestfriend' by his locker. Roxas rushed to Sora's side and said, "Hey buddy!"

"Hey." Sora said lamely. He shut his locker door and slung his bag on his right shoulder.

"Are you going home now?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded.

"Cool." Roxas smiled. "Wanna walk home with me?"

Sora's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?" Sora asked. "Aren't you supposed to be escorting you _girlfriend _and not me?"

"Uhh… Namine left minutes ago." Roxas said.

"Ohh…" Sora said.

"So can we walk home together?" Roxas asked again.

"J-just the two of us?"Sora asked, unsure. Roxas nodded. "Okay…" Sora smiled weakly. Roxas smiled as the two began to walk away.

"Sora?" Roxas began as the two walk in the long silence of the streets.

"Hmm?" Sora looked at his bestfriend.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Namine." Roxas said sadly.

Sora smirked. "That's okay. I mean, who am I to tell secrets to, anyway. I'm just your bestfriend." Roxas stopped at his tracks. Sora looked back and said, "Roxas?"

"You're not just a bestfriend to me, Sor." Roxas said. "You're more than that."

"Rox…" Sora sighed. "I thought you're already over this."

Roxas chuckled. "I didn't mean that." Roxas laughed. "I meant that I shouldn't be keeping any secrets from you because not only you are a bestfriend to me but a brother as well." Roxas smiled.

"Ohh…" Sora sounded disappointed. Even though Sora said the 'I thought you're already over this' part, Sora still wanted Roxas to say 'your more than that, Sora. You're my lover that's why I shouldn't keep any secrets from you.' _Some dream. _Sora told himself.

Roxas looked at him questioningly. Sora caught this and said "Oh!" in a more convincing way.

Roxas just smiled and began to walk again. Sora followed afterwards.

"Roxas?" Sora said softly.

"Yes?" Roxas smiled.

"Do you wanna go to my house?" Sora asked with a lot of hope.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to practice for our practical test on Music." Sora said.

"About that…" Roxas hesitated. "I can't sing with you for our practical, Sora."

"Why?" Sora asked, anxiously.

"Because Namine asked me to sing with her and I told her yes." Roxas said.

"But Roxas…" Sora half-whined but was barely noticeable to Roxas. "We've been practicing for almost two weeks now." Sora stated. "You can't just quit on me that easily." _Oh Roxas… you have no idea how appropriate that sounded just now._

"I know… I know. I'm sorry." Roxas said. "But Namine's my girl…" Sora suddenly felt a stab on his heart as those devious words escaped Roxas's mouth. "…I can't just bail on her, right?"

"Guess not." Sora look away to hide the growing puddle in his eyes.

Roxas sighed. He cupped Sora's cheek and said, "I'm sorry."

"No…" Sora removed Roxas's hand. "It's okay." Sora said. "After all, Namine must always come first right?"

"Sora…" Roxas said.

Sora shook his head. "I'll be fine. I promise." _Whoa. It's like a Kairi déjà vu all over again. _"Anyways, gotta run now Roxas… see ya tomorrow." Sora faked smiled and ran towards his house.

"Sora?" Roxas said worriedly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Demy greeted as he entered the classroom. "Are we guys ready to rock—I'm sorry. I mean to serenade?"

"Yes!" The class said in chorus.

"Alright then." Demyx clasped his hands together. "For our first pair today, we have Axel Sumiko and Kairi Hitachin… and Sora?" Demyx looked at the said boy questioningly.

Sora stood up and said, "My partner have other plans, sir."

Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "Very well." Demyx said. "Sora, Kairi, Axel… you may begin now."

The three went in front and went to their places. Kairi's on vocals. Axel's on piano and Sora's on guitar.

A Sora started yo stum the first notes of their song, everyone went silent. He looked at Kairi and gave here a nod, cueing her to start singing.

_(You Raise Me Ut: Lena Park)_

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_  
_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_  
_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be_

As the song ended, Sora felt tears rolling down his eyes. He also noticed that Roxas was looking at him with a worried expression so he immediately turned his gaze away.

"You okay?" Kairi placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. Sora looked back at Roxas and saw the worried look on his face again. A tear rolled down Sora's eyes as he saw his beloved in that state.

"Sora…" Kairi said. "Please stop looking at Roxas like that. If you kept on looking at him like that, he'll think something's up." She warned her brunette friend.

Sora sighed. He stood up and placed the guitar against a wall. "You right…" Sora smiled weakly.

"Sora…" Kairi said.

"That was brilliant, guys." Demyx applauded. "Brilliant indeed." Demyx went in front of the classroom and looked at Axel and Kairi. He placed a hand under his chin and said, "Although I'm pretty sure Sora's the one who chose that song, right?"

"How'd you know, sir?" Kairi asked.

"Well… you and Axel don't usually sing that way." Demyx stated. Kairi giggled. "Anyway… great job you three." Demyx smiled. The three smiled back and went back to their seats.

"Okay… our next pair is none other than Roxas Hihara and Namine Kurousumi." Demyx said.

Sora sighed. He crossed his arms on his desk and buried his head in it as he drifted himself to sleep.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

The sound of the bell woke Sora up. He sat up properly and looked at his teacher, Demyx. "So class don't forget about next week's theme, okay?" Demyx said.

"Yes!"

"Xion…" Sora whispered to the black haired girl in front of him. "What's…"

"Soft rock." Xion stated.

"Oh. Thank you." Sora smiled.

"I guess that's just about it." Demyx said which made Sora look at him. "I'll see you all next week." Immediately, everyone gather their things and left the music room.

"Sora…" Demyx called the brunette. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, sir." Sora said. He looked back at his friends who's already at the door and said, "I'll see ya guys later."

"Okay…" Kairi said and they left.

Sora looked at Demyx again and said, "What's wrong, sir? Did I do something bad?"

Demyx chuckled. He shook his head and said, "You didn't do anything bad, Sora. I just wanted to talk. So please, have a seat." Demyx motioned for the desk in front of him and Sora took it. Demyx sat on his desk and said, "Your song awhile ago was You Raise Me Up, right?"

"Yes, sir." Sora nodded.

"Did you know that, that song is a very inspirational song?" Demyx song.

"Yes sir, that's why I chose that song because I know that, that song is perfect for our performance again." Sora smiled. Demyx sighed. This made Sora feel uneasy.

"Sir?" Sora asked.

"Sora…" Demyx began.

"Yes?"

"Do you know that the song You raise me up can be about two people who are in love with each other?" Demyx said.

"Yup." Sora chirped. "The songs states that when two people are love with each, they need to have one another each day, for without the other, they cannot live because the other is the one who raise them up in their lives."

"Is that also one of the reasons why you chose that song?" Demyx asked, patiently.

"Well…" Sora paused. "Yeah…"

"Why's that?"

"I…" Sora hesitated. He look at Demyx pleadingly as if he were telling him not to make him recap the whole incident again.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sora but…" Demyx said. "Is it about Roxas?"

Sora's eyes widened and he blushed. "W-wha-what makes you say that?" His voiced trembled.

"Because the whole time you were playing the guitar, you eyes were focused on him." Demyx stated. "Not only that, you eyes softens and puddle up everytime Kairi hits chorus."

"Oh…" Sora said, sadly.

"Do you mind if you share me your whole story or do you want me to start it off for you?"

"You knew about this?" Sora asked.

"On the contrary, yes." Demyx smiled. "I knew all about your and Roxas's love story." Sora looked at Demyx questioningly so Demyx went on. "You see, Roxas is my favorite student, that's why I chose to observe him everytime.

"When I first saw you two together, immediately, I knew there'll be a connection between you two." Demyx said. "Remember your first day here? When I called for your attention several twice?"

Sora blushed because of embarrassment. "Yeah…"

"Well, from that day I saw that you and Roxas liked each other." Demyx stated.

"How?" Sora asked.

"I saw it in your eyes, Sora." Demyx said. "Also in his."

"His?" Sora's brow furrowed. "You mean he already liked me the day I started here?" Demyx nodded. Sora groaned. He slapped his hand to his forehead and muttered, "What have I done?"

"Sora? Is something wrong?" Demyx asked.

"Yes…" Sora voiced cracked. "I broke Roxas's heart, sir." Sora cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, Roxas confessed his true feelings to me… but I rejected him." Sora sobbed.

"Why? I thought you liked him." Demyx asked sadly.

"I do sir." A tear rolled down Sora's eye. "But at that time, I wasn't sure if was ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to have a commitment with Roxas." Sora stated.

"Why, Sora? Is there something wrong with having a commitment with Roxas?" Demyx asked.

Sora shook his head. "It's just that I'm afraid of losing him, sir."

"Sora." Demyx said in straight voice. "Tell me, why are you afraid of losing Roxas?"

"Because…Sora sobbed. "Because…" He sobbed again. "Because… I love him, sir." Sora cried as fresh tears rolled down his eyes. Demyx stood up from his desk and went around Sora's desk. He placed a hand on Sora shoulder and said, "If you love him, then why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy that you've finally realized your feelings for Roxas?"

Sora shook his head. "No, sir. Roxas already has a girlfriend.

"What?" Demyx looked at Sora, "How did that happened? I thought he loves you."

"I don't know. It just did." Sora said.

Demyx sighed. "Sora look at me." Sora wiped his eyes with back of his palm and looked at Demyx. "If you really love Roxas… then tell him."

"But he has a girlfriend." Sora half-whined.

"True. But the question is… does he really love that girl?" Demyx asked. Sora didn't say anything. "Think about it Sora… Have you noticed the way Roxas's stares at you these past few weeks?"

Sora shook his head.

"Sora… Roxas loves you. He really does." Demyx stated.

"Really?"

Demyx nodded. "Yup. So if I were you, I would go to Roxas right now and tell him my feelings for him. I'm pretty sure Roxas would be happy about it since he still loves you."

"But what about his girlfriend?" Sora asked. "I don't want to ruin his relationship with Namine just because I love him too.

"That why you must confront Roxas about this so that you can fix this problem." Demyx said.

Sora sighed. He stood up and said, "Thanks sir. I'll try to tell him soon."

"Don't try it, Sora. Do it." Demyx said.

Sora nodded. "Well… I'm off to lunch, sir. Thanks again."]

Demyx nodded and Sora left.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Sora then left their classroom and head for the boy's washroom. He splashed some good amount of water on his face and when he was already satisfied, he closed the faucet and looked at the mirror.

Sora gasped when he saw Roxas in the mirror.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. He immediately wiped his face with his white handkerchief and faced the blonde. "Wha-what are you doing here, Roxas?" He asked.

Roxas sighed. "I heard your conversation with Mr. Demyx, Sora."

"Oh…" Sora said, disappointed. "Listen Roxas… about that…i-it's nothings really. I swear. I just needed to get that out of my chest that's why I told him that." He sighed. "You don't have to worry about it, okay?"

"I'm not worried about it, Sora." Roxas said with a slight hint of happiness in his voice. "I'm happy about it."

"What?" Sora looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"Duh…" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Because you're in love with me, silly."

"But what about _Namine?"_

"What about her?" Roxas asked as if he doesn't know the answer.

"She's your girlfriend." Sora stated.

"So…" Roxas said. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm still in love with you." Roxas grinned.

"Really?" Sora's eyes glistened. Roxas nodded. Sora sobbed. He rapidly hit Roxas's chest and cried. "How could you, Roxas?"

"How could I what?" Roxas asked as he tried to restrain Sora from hitting him.

"You said you love me." Sora hiccupped. "But why did you let me suffer like this?" He cried. "Why did you make me feel so sad and alone and so… so… vulnerable?" He cried again as he hit Roxas's chest,rapidly.

Roxas took Sora's hands in his and said, "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't know it would affect you this much." He brushed his hand on Sora's cheek and buried it in his hair. "I even thought that having a girlfriend would make you happy since I would no longer bother your life."

"Well you're wrong!" Sora exclaimed. "If you really love me Roxas, then… then…" Sora sobbed hard. "Then you should've waited for me like I told you to!"

"I know." Roxas said. He cupped Sora's cheek and gave it a light squeezed. "I'm sorry. But if there's anything, anything I could do to make it up for you, just say so and I promise I would do it right away."

Sora wiped his tears away and grinned mischievously. "You can start by kissing me."

Roxas smirked. "I'd be more than happy to that, Sora." Roxas grinned. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pressed his lips lightly on Sora's. Roxas smiled when he felt Sora's lips move. He tightened his grip around Sora's waist and deepened the kiss.

Sora snaked his arms around Roxas's neck as he tilted his head to side, making the kiss deeper and passionate.

Roxas lifted Sora up and wrapped the smaller one's legs around his waist.

"Roxas…" Sora said in the kiss. This made Roxas smile. He brought his lips down to Sora's neck and gave it visible butterfly kisses. "Roxas…" Sora moaned. Roxas sat Sora on the sink and backed away a bit.

He eyed Sora from his head to his toes and said, "Have I mentioned how cute you are?"

Sora blushed and shook his head.

Roxas chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Sora and captured Sora's sweet red lips. "Sora…" Roxas whispered in the kiss. Sora wrapped his arms and legs around Roxas' body and pulled him closer to him.

Roxas tilted his head to the side and licked Sora's bottom lip. Sora gasped at this. Roxas however took this chance to enter Sora's mouth and take in Sora's taste.

The two battled for dominance but eventually Roxas won.

Roxas parted the kiss, due to the lack of air. He was panting hard and the blush on his cheeks was now really visible. "I love you." Roxas smiled. Sora blushed. "_I love you…" _Sora whispered.

Roxas shook his head. He gave Sora's lips a light peck and said, "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't hear you." Roxas teased.

Sora sighed. Roxas gave a light squeezed on Sora's shoulder and said, "Don't be shy, Sora." Roxas smiled. "It's all I ever wanted to hear from you."

Sora sighed then smiled sincerely. He took Roxas's cheeks in hands and said, "I love you so much, Roxas." Sora smiled. Roxas smiled as well. "I love you too." Roxas said. He kissed Sora's forehead and captured the brunette's awaiting red lips once more.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

**S A T U R D A Y M O R N I N G…**

Aerith knocked on the bathroom for the nth time again and said, "C'mon Sora. We're gonna be late for our lunch with Tifa and Roxas."

"_Just a second mom."_ Sora said behind the closed door.

Aerith sighed. She tapped her foot on the floor and said, "What's taking you so long anyway, dear? It's just a lunch with Roxas and his mom. You don't to look perfect for the occasion.

"_But I kinda have to, mom."_

Aerith grinned. "Why? Is it for Roxas?" Aerith giggled. Yes, Aerith knew about Sora's not-so-secret crush on Roxas. She heard something dropped inside which made her think that Sora panicked due to her little comment and dropped his wax container by accident.

Few moments later, the bathroom door opened, revealing a well-dressed Sora, who was wearing a dark blue jacket with white round-neck shirt inside, black baggy shorts and a black and white Sketchers shoes.

A crown necklace was also dangling around his neck which made his look perfect.

Sora looked at his mom with flustered face and said, "What makes you think that I was getting prettied for Roxas?"

"Because…" Aerith smiled but didn't continue.

"Because…" Sora raised a brow as he tried to push the subject further.

"Nothing." Aerith giggled. "Now c'mon, we better get to Tifa's house or we'll all have instant noodles for lunch." Sora just laughed and followed his mom outside.

_Ding Dong!_

The door opened, revealing a beautiful woman in black tank top and black shorts. "Morning Aerith, Sora." Tifa smiled.

"Morning Tifa." Aerith smiled.

"Good morning, aunt Tifa." Sora said politely. "I-is Roxas up yet?" He asked as he scanned the living room for his blonde.

Tifa sighed. "Oh Sora… Roxas is still upstairs… sleeping like a baby." Tifa commented. "Would you mind if you go and check on him for me?"

"No not at all." Sora said.

Tifa asked Aerith to go to the kitchen with her, while Sora raced about upstairs to go to his beloved.

"Roxas…" Sora said sweetly as he knocked on the blonde's door. "Roxas…" He tried again. Getting no response, Sora twisted the door knob open and invited himself in.

The sight inside the room caught Sora's eyes. Roxas was sleeping in the middle of his bed, wearing a black shirt and white jersey shorts.

He was curled up into a ball with a pillow in between his legs and was holding onto the pillow like his life depended on it.

His blanket was messily placed around his body, leaving his arms and legs to freeze.

This whole scenario made Sora think of how cute Roxas was which made him blush.

Sora sat beside Roxas and blushed harder when he saw Roxas's lips partially open. "Sora…" Roxas mumbled in his sleep. _Aww… He's dreamin' about me._ Sora cooed in his mind. "Wake up Roxie." Sora said softly. "I'm right here." Sora cupped Roxas's cheek. But when he did, Sora felt that Roxas's cheek was hot.

He immediately checked Roxas's neck and forehead, and when he felt that they were hot as well, he confirmed to himself that Roxas has a fever. "Roxas…" He shook the blonde lightly. "Roxas… wake up." He tapped Roxas's cheek lightly but nothing happened. "Roxas…" Sora tried again. Roxas groaned but didn't wake up. He shifted his position to the side which gave Sora a better view of him.

Sora sighed. He quickly went down stairs and asked Tifa for a basin, a face towel and some ice.

"What's this for Sora?" Tifa asked as she handed Sora the things he needed.

"Roxas's sick." Sora stated.

"Oh… Then I better I go and check on him." Tifa said worriedly.

"No, it's okay." Sora said, assuring. "I've got this."

Tifa smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sora smiled and turned to leave the kitchen. But before he did, Tifa said, "Sora…"

Sora looked back at Roxas's mom and said, "Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I know about your and Roxas's relationship." Tifa said.

"What?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"Your mom and I know about your secret relationship with Roxas." Tifa explained. "You know the bond you two share."

"Oh." Sora said, finally catching on. "But…" Sora tried to protest but Tifa cut him off. "Its okay, Sora." Tifa smiled.

"Wait—you're not mad?" He looked at Tifa then at his mom. Aerith shook his head then smiled. Tifa smiled and said, "I'm okay with it, Sora." Tifa said. "Do you wanna know why?" Sora nodded. "Simply because you make my son, happy." Tifa said.

"Well that's the only thing I know I can do for him." Sora said sheepishly.

Tifa smiled, contented. "I know… that's why I didn't say anything against it." Tifa took Sora's chin and made the boy look at him. "But promise me that you and Roxas will fix this, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"I don't want you to be hurt by Roxas and his girlfriend, Sora." Sora felt a stab on his heart as Tifa said those words but he manage to place a smile on his face. "That's why I want you and Roxas to fix this. You're family now and we protect our family." Tifa smiled.

"Don't worry, aunt Tifa." Sora said. "Roxas and I will fix this." With that, Sora bowed to them and went to Roxas's room.

Sora placed the basin on Roxas's bedside table and fixed his blanket. He placed the wet face towel on Roxas's forehead and began to caress his cheek. Sora sighed. "Roxas… what did you do yesterday, anyway?" He took the face towel and damped it on the basin again. He placed it back on Roxas's forehead and said, "You know…" He gently caressed Roxas's cheek with his thumb. "If you and I are together, none of these will happened to you, Roxas."

Sora leaned back and brushed Roxas's bangs away. "I'd take good care of you." Sora smiled even though Roxas's couldn't seem. "Unlike that Namine." Sora muttered under his breath.

He took the face towel Roxas's forehead again and gently brought it down to his cheek, then to his neck. He slowly removed Roxas's shirt and wiped Roxas's chest, arms, legs and body.

Sora took a plain white shirt from Roxas's closet and gently placed them on Roxas. He damped the face towel on the basin again and placed it back on the blonde's forehead.

"Please get well soon, my Roxie…" Sora said softly. "I came here to see you, but not looking like this." Sora smiled weakly. He rested his arms on each side of Roxas's body and buried his head on the blonde's neck. "I love you…" Sora whispered.

"_Sora…" _He heard Roxas mumbled. Sora brought his face up to see if his beloved one was already awake, but was stopped when a pair of arms was wrapped around him.

Sora smiled to himself and snuggled closer to Roxas's warm body. "Morning my love." Sora cooed in Roxas's ear.

"Morning…" Roxas said hoarsely. "W-What a-are you doing here? And why do I have a cloth on my head?" He asked as he removed the piece of clothing on his forehead. Sora brought his face up to Roxas and took the face towel from Roxas. He placed it back on the blonde's forehead and said, "Well my mom and I came here to have lunch with you. But since Roxie…" Sora rubbed his nose with Roxas's. "…is sick, I have to take care of him."

Roxas smiled lovingly. "That's so sweet, Sor-Sor. Thank you." He placed a hand at the back of the brunette's head and pulled the brunette closer to him. He gently caressed Sora's cheek and gave his lips a chaste kiss.

Sora pulled back, immediately. "Eww, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed with a lot of anger and disgust in his voice. "Don't do that! You'll make me sick too."

"I'm sorry…" Roxas said as he averted his gaze from Sora.

Sora smiled with sympathy. He cupped Roxas's cheek and made the boy face him. He pressed his lips on Roxas's soft red lips and kissed the blonde sweetly and passionately.

Sora parted the kiss, panting, and said, "Please don't be sad my lovely angel…" Roxas smiled at the nickname. "…I was only kidding when I said that." Sora explained. He brushed Roxas's hair and rested his hand on Roxas's chest. "Even if you turned out to be the sickest person in world, I'd still kiss you in the way you want me to no matter what."

"Gee, I'll take that as an compliment." Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora laughed.

"Listen… I gotta downstairs now." Sora said.

"Why?" Roxas asked as he clutched on Sora's shirt.

"I'm hungry, Roxas." Sora chuckled.

Roxas shook his head but smiled anyway. "Alright…" Roxas sighed. "But don't be long, okay? I'll miss you." Roxas added the last part shyly. Sora poked Roxas's cheek, lovingly and said, "Awww… I'll miss you too." Sora laughed. "Don't worry, I'll try my best not to eat everything on the table this time." Sora laughed.

"Alright." Roxas smiled. Sora smiled back and leaned down to Roxas for a kiss. "I'll be back, Angel." With that, Sora gave one last lovingly smile to Roxas and head downstairs.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Due to Sora's unconditional love and care for Roxas, the blonde boy immediately recovered from his illness just like that.

One day, during lunch time at school, Roxas, together with an overly-excited Namine, entered the cafeteria with their bentos in hand as they headed for their usual table.

"Hey GUYS!" Namine greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!" The group said in chorus.

"You seemed very happy today, Namine." Xion said. "Did something happen to you?"

"Hmmm… well it didn't happen yet." Namine giggled. "But it will… tomorrow."

"What is it?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

"Roxas and I will have our first-month-anniversary tomorrow!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "And…" Namine added. "The best part is… you guys can get to spend that special day with us tomorrow at 'The Twilight's'."

"Really?" Axel exclaimed. "I mean… you're gonna treat us right?"

Kairi kicked Axel's foot under the table and glared at him. Axel glared back.

Namine giggled. "Of course I will!" She laughed. "Just think of it as my way of saying thanks to you guys." Namine said as her eyes shone with happiness.

"Ohh… thanks Namine." Xion said, trying her best to be polite as possible.

"Excuse me…" Sora said as he stood up from his seat.

Roxas looked at Sora and saw the sadness in his night blue orbs.

"Sora…" Roxas muttered.

Sora heard this but he just ignored it. He grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled the red-head outside the cafeteria.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head. He leaned his head back against the wall and gently sat down. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face on it. "Sora…" He heard Kairi say.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora sobbed.

"What are you sorry for, Sora?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"I—I—I—" Sora stuttered. He sighed. "Would- it be okay if I didn't go to Namine's party tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't that make them suspicious?"

"Why's that?" Sora mumbled.

"Well… first of all … you've got no reason to bail on Namine's party tomorrow." Kairi said. "Second… you're a bad liar. Even if you come up with the best excuse to bail on Namine's party, you still wouldn't be able to tell her that because you can't lie."

Sora sighed. Kairi's right. Sora's a bad liar.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Kairi said. "As much as I wanted to help you out with Roxas, I can't. Not like this." She squatted in front of Sora and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to be hurt, SOra. And if bailing from this small celebration will lead into something, then its best if you just go to prevent the mishaps of the future."

Sora sighed. "You really don't think I can make-up an excuse of why I can't come?" Sora asked still not looking at Kairi.

"It's better that you don't." Kairi said.

"Okay." Sora mumbled. "If you say so." Sora looked up at Kairi with blood-shot eyes and said, "Can you… Can you get Roxas for me? I just need to say something.

"Okay." Kairi nodded and head back to the Cafeteria.

Few moments later, the cafeteria doors burst open and out came a panicking Roxas. "Sora!" Roxas shouted as he searched the hallway for a familiar brunette.

"Sora…" Roxas's voice softens when he saw Sora sitting by a locker. His head was leaning against the locker and his arms were wrapped around his knees, securely.

"Sora…" Roxas said. He sat next to Sora on the floor and cupped Sora's cheek. "Sora, are you okay?" He asked with a lot of concern.

"Why wouldn't I be, Roxas?" Sora faked laughed.

"What?" Roxas brow furrowed. "Kairi said your stomach's aching and your incapable of walking because of it."

Sora looked at Kairi with a what-did-you-tell-him look. "What?" Kairi raised her hand. "I have to make up something that will get him out here."

Sora shook his head. "Well… thanks anyway, Kairi."

"No prob." Kairi smiled. "Anyway, I'm going inside now. There's an empty janitors' closet at the end of the hall. You two should probably use it in case you needed it." Kairi said mischievously.

"Kairi!" Sora blushed.

Kairi giggled and went back inside.

Sora looked back at his _boyfriend _and smiled weakly at him.

"Rox…" Sora began.

"Are you really okay, Sora?" Roxas asked. He placed a hand under Sora's chin and searched his eyes for an answer.

"Yes, I'm fine, Roxas." Sora smiled.

Roxas sighed. He wrapped his arms around Sora body and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. "That smile is fake Sora." Roxas said in a low voice. "Tell me… what's wrong."

Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's body and sighed. Suddenly, Sora felt an urge to cry, because whenever Roxas hugs him, he feels as though he can cry everything to Roxas, and just like that, all of his misfortunes will disappear.

"Roxas…" Sora's voice cracked.

"What is Sor-Sor?" Roxas asked softly. He cupped Sora's cheek again and caressed it with his thumb.

"Will you be mad at me if…" Sora hesitated.

"You know I can never get mad at you." Roxas said.

"Even if I didn't come to your special day tomorrow?" Sora asked hopeful.

Roxas faced fell but then managed to smile again. "Sure… I mean, I always respect your decisions so why not now?" Roxas asked as tried to make out a point. "But the thing is…" Roxas looked away. "…my night wouldn't be complete as any other nights i have with you because you're not there."

"But it's not our night, Roxas." Sora said. "It's yours and Namine's."

"I know… I know. But I want you to be there, Sora." Roxas looked back at Sora, pleadingly. "At least, if your there, it'll give me a peace of mind knowing that you alright."

Sora sighed. "Rox…"

"But nevertheless… it's still your decision if whether you wanted to come or not." Roxas smiled. "But if you don't want to come, just make sure that you wouldn't do anything to stupid that'll make me—" Sora cut Roxas off with a kiss and said, "You worry too much, Roxas."

"I know." Roxas said. "But that's only because I love you."

Sora cupped Roxas's cheek and said, "If I go will you promise me that you wouldn't worry about me while we're in there and enjoy your night?"

"What? I can't just ignore you there, Sora." Roxas said.

"That's not what I meant." Sora explained. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't focus your attention on me tomorrow because Namine might get suspicious…"

"But…"

Sora sighed again. "Don't worry, I'll survive this one." Sora smiled. "I just don't know how long I can keep up with this charade." He muttered under his breath.

"Sora…" Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunette and buried his face on his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Ssshh… Don't be…" Sora said. "We'll this fix… okay?"

"Okay." Roxas pulled away from Sora and said, "Thank you."

Sora smiled. "You're welcome. After all, I promise myself that I'd do anything just to see my Roxas, smile."

Roxas smiled and kissed Sora's lips. "I love you." Roxas whispered before capturing the sweet red lips that was Sora's.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"We're here!" Namine exclaimed. Said girl was wearing a black strap-less dress with pink ribbon on the middle, a white high-heeled shoes and a sliver clip on the right part of her hair.

Sora looked up and saw a blue luminous sign that say 'The Twilights'. Sora was wearing a baby blue polo shirt that had been buttoned up to his chest, leaving three buttons undone, revealing a white under-shirt and a silver chain necklace around his neck. He was also wearing black loose pants and white and black trainers.

_Beautiful! _Roxas thought, who by the way was wearing a violet long-sleeved polo that's been folded up to his elbows, black fitted pants and black converse.

Sora sighed heavily. Roxas was the only who noticed and was about to ask the boy if he was okay, when Namine practically dragged him inside the vicinity and told everyone to follow.

Sora sighed again. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around his shoulder and when he looked up to see who it was, he saw Riku smiling at him with sympathy.

Riku was wearing a faded-blue fitted shirt with pink collar, black pants and white Vans.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry…" Riku began as he rubbed Sora's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine." Sora smiled at how comforting Riku's words were. "Besides, Xion and I… and those two …" He motioned for the two red-heads behind them. "…would make sure that nothing bad would happen to you, okay?"

"Okay." Sora nodded sheepishly. "Thanks Riku." Sora smiled weakly.

"Anytime." Riku smiled. He pulled Sora for quick brotherly-hug and ruffled the boy's hair. Sora just shook his head. He went inside and sat between Riku and Kairi, who was wearing a pink dress with sleeves (short) and a white ribbon on the middle.

Kairi leaned over Sora's ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"So!" Namine rose from her seat and clasped her hand together. "First and foremost, I wanna take this time to thank you guys for coming here and celebrating this wonderful event with me and my…" Namine paused dramatically as she looked at her boyfriend. (Plegh! Yeah it's a barfing sound.) She cupped his chin. "…Roxas."

"I know you guys and I haven't been on good terms over the years," She continued. "But still, I'm glad you've accepted in your group and accepted me as Roxas's girlfriend." She ended with a smile.

The gang applauded her.

"Some speech you got there, aye Namine?" Axel complimented

Namine just giggled. "Okay… dinner's here." She said as two waiters came to their table with two huge trays.

"Hey Sora…" Namine said as she wiped her mouth with her table napkin.

Said boy looked up but said nothing.

"I was wondering if you could sing for us tonight." Namine asked, hopeful.

"Why?" Sora asked, taking a bite from his shrimp.

"Well since Roxas's is your bestfriend, I think it's best if you do something for him, don't you think?" Namine said. "I mean what kind of bestfriend would oyu be if you wouldn't do something to make Roxas happy, right?"

_That girl is really getting on my nerves. _Sora thought to himself.

"It's okay if you don't wanna sing, Sor-Sor." Roxas said. "Celebrating this day with me is already enough to make me happy."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Rox."

"But Roxas!" Namine protested.

Sora rolled his eyes. _Oh boy… here we go again._

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I really wanted to hear him sing." Namine whined.

"But Sora said—" Roxas trailed off when Sora stood up and held a hand in front in of him.

"It's okay, Rox." Sora said. "I'll sing for you." He smiled. "I just hope you guys won't regret asking me to sing." He muttered.

Sora turned on his heel and proceeded to the stage.

He took a chair and a guitar and placed them on the middle of the stage. Next, he sat on the chair and positioned the guitar on his lap. He adjusted the microphone to his height and said,

"Ahh… Good evening everyone." This caught everyone's attention. "This is actually my first time singing in front of a live audience, actually I'm just gonna sing tonight as a favor to a friend, so please bear with me and hope you'll enjoy." Sora said.

He readjusted the guitar on his lap again and began to sing.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you  
did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me  
'cause baby I didn't  
_

_That should be me  
Holdin' your hand_

Roxas immediately looked at Sora with sad as the message of the song hit him._  
_

_That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me_

_That should be me  
Yeah,_

_You said you needed a little time  
for my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time  
to have me replaced  
But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Whatcha doin' to me  
you're taken' him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
it's working 'cause you know that  
_

At this point, Sora had already started to sob and tears were already visible in eyes._  
_

_Chorus:  
That should be me_

Sora turned his gaze directly at Roxas and immediately Roxas felt a slight pang on his heart as he saw the tears on Sora's eyes._  
_

_Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me_

"Sora…" Roxas said sadly, trying his best not to shed a tear._  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me_

_I need to know should I fight  
for our love for this long  
It's getting harder to shield  
this pain in my heart,ooh _ Sora's voiced cracked here, which caught many attention but he completely ignore them and proceeded with his song.

_Chorus:  
That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me_

_That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me_

As the song ended, the crowd gave Sora a huge applause. Sora smiled at them weakly, tears still freely pouring down his face, and bowed. He placed the guitar on the chair and ran outside.

"Stupid tears…" He muttered before opening the doors.

"Sora?" Roxas asked dumbfounded once his boyfriend was completely out of sight.

"Well that was rude." Namine said, irritated.

Roxas looked at Namine but didn't say anything.

"What is, Namine?" Xion asked. Roxas mentally Xion for voicing the question he wanted to ask.

"That!" Namine said, pointing to the door where Sora had storm off. "I mean, come on… who would've thought that Sora would get emotional over that 's so over-rated." Namine rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare call Sora, over-rated! You hear me!" Kairi suddenly burst out.

"But it's true, Kairi." Namine retorted. "Think of it… This is a very happy occasion we're celebrating here, and Sora just ruined it by getting worked-out over that song."

"I don't think Sora ruined that night for us." Xion said which brought her friend's attention to her. "In fact, Sora just made us realized something, right Roxas?" She said turning to the blonde.

"W-What?" Roxas asked.

"And what might that be, Xion?" Namine asked, still with a lot of bitterness in her voice,

"I think Sora's sad." Xion said. "I mean really, really sad."

"What kind of realization is that?" Naime raised a brow.

"I'm not done yet." Xion said calmly. She took a sip from her Iced Tea and said, "I think Sora's sad because there's someone who's hurting him."

"Hurting him?" Namine asked.

"Yeah." The raven-haired gril replied. "Sora told me once that, whenever he sings, he sings by his mood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Namine said.

"It means that whenever Sora sings, he sings a song that matches his mood." Xion explained.

"Ohh…" Namine said. "Now I get it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Get what?" Riku asked, almost afraid of what Namine might say.

"He sings for his mood, right?" She asked no on in particular. "So that means he's sad."

"Good to finally have you on the same page, Namine." Kairi growled.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Not only is Sora sad, but he's also heart-broken too." She said, proudly.

"I'm not sure where you're getting at, Namine." Riku said.

"Don't you get it…" Namie said. "_That should me holding your hand, that should be me making you laugh, that should be this so sad… _It's perfectly clear that Sora's heart-broken because the person he—wait Sora's bi, right?"

No one answered.

"Right?" She pushed.

"So what if he is?' Roxas asked.

"Well… Sora's sad because the GUY Sora wanna be with is already taken by a GIRL." Namine concluded. "Serves him right, bi people are so disgustingly retarded." She muttered the last part.

"What did you say?" Roxas looked at Namine furiously.

"I didn't say anything, baby." She said. She cupped Roxas's cheek but slapped her hand away.

He stood up and looked at his girlfriend with fire blazing eyes.

"Did you just call me disgusting and retarded?" He asked.

"Sweetie I… I didn't mean it that way." Namine defended.

"Then what was that about, Namine?" Roxas pushed. "Huh?"

"Roxas… I…"

"Furthermore…" Roxas interrupted. "If you're disgusted with Sora being who he really is… then that means you're also disgusted with me."

"What?" Namine's eyes widened. "Why would I be disgusted of you, sweetie? You're my boyfriend and—"

"Save it, Namine." Roxas said. "I don't wanna hang-out with people who makes fun of others just so they could get theirs better."

"Roxas…" Namine pleaded.

"No…" Roxas muttered. He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Roxas wait!" Namine screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Roxas looked back but didn't say anything.

Namine choked a sobbed. "Does this mean…" She took a deep breath. "Does this mean we're over?"

Roxas smiled. "Glad we're on the same page, Namine." With that, Roxas turned on his heel again and left.

"Roxas…" Namine cried.


End file.
